


Players

by orphan_account



Category: Metallica
Genre: F/M, M/M, PWP, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:13:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26480044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: James and Lars like to play certain little games. Justice era fic. 1989. Set in a house party in Berkeley, during a break from the Justice tour.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Players

She was perfect. She was useless, disposable, as worthless as the clothes she wore and the make up she sported. Just another groupie Lars found swarming the party here, hanging off people, wheeling into pants. But James liked her. So that meant he liked her too. She was the one for tonight. That was how the game worked. James picked the girl he wanted to beat Lars with, and Lars judged his competition until it was his turn to play — to show James who was best.  
  
They sat on the small couch hip-to-hip, taking up most of the space. Lars passed him over another can of Bud and James nodded without looking away at his target tonight: the tall platinum blonde in snakeskin skirt and matching boots. _Vince Neil wannabe._  
  
“Nice one.”  
  
“Mine first.”  
  
“Sure.” He smiled around the rim of his own beer can. “Still gonna out-fuck you tonight.”  
  
James snorted. Mumbled, “Yeah right,” and drank half the can.  
  
“Beat you last time.”  
  
“She was drunk.”  
  
“Excuses, excuses.”  
  
The party was as wild as the ones they had on tour so far. They lost Kirk sometime during the night to a brunette and a redhead. Jason the Square chased down some green with the house guest – Justice fan #16888 – and the house guest’s friends. Then James drained his beer, crushed the can, threw it over his shoulder and sprung up from the couch in predator mode. And Lars sat back amused, leaning on the armrest, enjoying the sight of James's kill.  
  
Blondie didn’t stand a chance.  
  
He finished his beer when James led up the stairs to whatever empty room they could find. Lars weaved through the crowd, charm full on, saying his sorries and pardon mes while he trailed James from behind.  
  
By the time he caught up, James was all over her, groping her ass through the snakeskin skirt, diving his hand into her white midriff for her breasts. She gave just as good back, a hand under his leather jacket, a hand in his hair, slobbering over his face.  
  
They didn't look where they were going. The two of them nearly tumbled backwards – his hands shot up to James’s back – but James got their balance – for once – and shoved her into the wall.  
  
_No patience tonight._ Lars smirked. _He wants to win._  
  
She hissed, holding the back of her head. “Ow! Watch it.”  
  
James grunted. Busied his hands with her top, shut her up with his mouth, teeth sinking into her lip, pulling on it. She liked it. He could tell by her groan, the tilt of her hips, the flex of her fingers in his hair. All the girls liked it when James did that.  
  
_Stealing my trick, Hetfield._  
  
Lars crossed his arms over his chest, leaning against the wall. James ripped the girl's midriff off, the white fabric fluttering to the stairs, her breasts bouncing out. He squeezed them, dipped his neck down, pinned her shoulders to the wall and darted his tongue out. Her nipple pebbling under his tongue as he swirled it around, saliva glistening on her skin. She gasped, clung at James’s hair, clawed at his scalp, her bare stomach quivering.  
  
The hint of white teeth bit and gently pulled on her tit.  
  
She jolted, gasped, her neck arched, head pressed to the wall.  
  
Lars licked his lips. _Fuck yeah._  
  
James repeated the same motions, letting a hand slide down from shoulder to skirt. His fingers slipped under and up in a fluid motion and she gasped again, tilted up into his hand. Her little puffs of breath climbed higher as James's arm moved faster—and she yanked at his hair, shaking her head no.  
  
“Not… not here.”  
  
Lars trembled when James growled. “Fine.” He lost his breath when James’s blue eyes opened and snapped at him, lips moving on the chick’s perked nipple. “Let’s go.”  
  
She obviously wanted only one man tonight. When they came into a dirty empty room, Lars shut the door behind the three of them, and she startled, turning around. Her face instantly soured as she pointed to Lars like she would to an ugly rodent.  
  
“What the fuck is he doing here?”  
  
Lars smiled. They always protested at first. “I was invited.”  
  
“I didn’t ask you—”  
  
James shut her up quick, hitched her skirt up over her hips and slid a large hand into her pink panties. His teeth sunk into her neck hard – her moan dragged on as her hips bucked up – and he squeezed her left breast, massage it in a circle as he massaged his fingers below.  
  
“No.” He licked his way up from neck to ear. Hooded blue eyes stared right at Lars, his teeth scraping her skin. “I did.”  
  
Lars grinned. Their eyes stayed locked as James’s fingers crooked and slipped inside.  
  
The front of the girl’s panties turned wet.  
  
He chuckled when she threw her neck back against his shoulder, whining loud, her hands slapping over James’s. _If she thinks that’s good, heh. Wait until I get my turn._  
  
She kept protesting though. “But… I don’t… I mean… why him… why not Kirk… or—Ah!”  
  
James ate her yelp, twisting his fingers into her hair harder, his teeth and lips eating away at her entire mouth. Sloppy noises, like an alpha animal getting ready fucking his bitch. Saliva threaded between them when he yanked her mouth back, and he made a show out of licking her lips – upper, then lower.  
  
“You’ll get us both.” He circled the hand in her panties once, twice, easing the hold in her hair and the growl in his voice. “Got it, baby?”  
  
She nodded, drunk on his power. “Uh-huh.”  
  
“Good girl.”  
  
He kissed her, slower than all the other times. She sighed into him. She gave up, gave in. _About fucking time._  
  
James peeked at Lars as they pulled back.  
  
Lars asked the question with a look. _Now?_  
  
James answered in a chuckle. _Now._  
  
The chick gasped as James shoved her panties down to her thighs, twisted her around and held her arms back. His mouth pressed against her ear as he whispered.  
  
“Now… let’s give Lars a turn, hm?” He eyed Lars, challenged him with a smirk. “Go on.”  
  
She looked afraid—afraid and turned on. Lars took his time coming over, slowly taking off his shirt, letting it flutter to the ground. Whatever leftover disgust she harbored would soon be gone, and by the hungry look in James’s eyes, James knew exactly why.  
  
Lars’s knees hit the carpet. His hands touched her hips—fingertips brushing the denim of James’s.  
  
James’s nostrils flared, his eyes darkening.  
  
Lars smiled up at her—and him. “Just relax.”  
  
He felt her shiver and he kissed her belly, rubbing her skin, his eyes on her—and him.  
  
James rested his lips on her neck—the spot Lars liked. The spot James found years ago, on his own neck.  
  
She whimpered as he kissed his way down, over her belly, over her pelvis.  
  
Her eyes drifted closed. James’s stayed open.  
  
He gently spread her inner thighs wider as his tongue delved in.  
  
She gasped. James muffled his on her neck.  
  
Lars’s dick twitched painfully in his jeans.  
  
Her arms were slowly released from the prison of James’s hands.  
  
Lars licked her, suckled the nub, took his time—gentle, slow, making her want him, want this.  
  
_Seduction,_ he told James once. _That’s how you get a girl._ James disagreed. _Bullshit. Just take. They always want you._ It was one of the reasons why the game started. How they got to this point. How their fumblings and minor explorations together soon included other people. Lars just couldn't take no for an answer, and neither could James.  
  
She bucked into his mouth, moans flowing from her parted red lips. James massaged her breasts, tweaked her nipples, kissed and licked her neck, panted into her skin.  
  
His eyes stayed locked on Lars the whole time.  
  
Lars pulled away, smiling up at her—and him. “Like that, sweetheart?”  
  
She stuttered, “Y-Yeah…” Moaned right after, bucked her hips up into air. “More…”  
  
“You want us both?” His hands held her trembling thighs open as he licked her again, once, twice, right over the engorged nub. Closed his eyes and shivered at her choked gasp—and James’s muffled grunt. “Tell me.”  
  
“Yes… God…” Her hands drifted to his hair, pulling him up. “Fuck me. Both of you.”  
  
Lars directed his full attention on James as he pulled away. There was heavy sweat on James’s upper brow and upper lip, a bad dryness to his chapped lips. He looked lost, gone, surrendered to the lust and the moment shared. The chick didn’t look half as bad or as gone as James.  
  
He smirked. _Gotcha._  
  
James fucked her first. Had her on all fours, her face buried in the pillow cases, clawing at the sheets, moaning like all the others did. His hands drifted on her back, her ass — James’s ass, James’s back, the back of James’s neck and James bit his bottom lip, sucked on his tongue and moaned into his mouth when he came.  
  
Lars was gentler. Took her missionary, her legs around his waist, their mouths locked, while James’s hands and mouths marked them both. He watched James bite her neck, her shoulder, suck the skin so it bruised purple and James moved onto him when Lars rubbed her right, fucked her right and she came hard. She was too distracted, too lost in herself, that she missed the finger slipping into Lars’s ass—didn’t know that the extra thrusts into her as he came all stemmed from James’s hand and James’s mouth on Lars’s neck.   
  
They petted her body on both sides, kissed her one after the other, hands stroking her skin. She murmured unintelligible words, trying to reciprocate, but Lars waited for the inevitable. And it happened, her head lolling back onto the pillow, passing out from her orgasms and all the alcohol she drank.  
  
_Finally._  
  
Lars glanced at James over the chick's blonde hair. “Tie?”  
  
James smirked. “Tie again.”  
  
“Damn. Looks like the game isn’t done.”  
  
“Guess not.”  
  
“What should we do?”  
  
James lifted a hand up from the chick’s belly to Lars’s lips. “Tiebreaker?”  
  
Lars stared at finger pressing on his bottom lip and wanted to laugh. _Again? With the chick in the room?_ But he closed his eyes and gave in, sucking James’s finger between his lips. He gave him a good show, bobbing his head, twirling his tongue around, tasting skin and salt, moaning like he knew James liked it. And when he opened his eyes and slowly pulled off, sated, satisfied James had transformed into the same feral predator as before, but with a darkness that left Lars shivering, just like he wanted.  
  
_Gotcha again._  
  
He licked the tip of James’s finger and chuckled. “Winner buys dinner.”  
  
“You’re on.”


End file.
